


The Princess of The Waning Moon

by goldslactuar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Drug Addiction, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gore, Recreational Drug Use, Side Story, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldslactuar/pseuds/goldslactuar
Summary: The house of Nox Fleuret has always straddled the line between the light and the dark but their power is waning. Lunafreya Nox Fleuret attempts to salvage her mother's legacy as best as she can. To gain help from the all-powerful Caelum family, they offer Luna's hand in marriage. Luna struggles between family obligation and her own conflicting desires as her loyalty is tested again and again.





	1. A Woman Walks Alone At Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lhugy_for_short](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/gifts).



> Tags will be updated accordingly as I get a feel for this story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna goes to see a dress exhibit that brings up some disheartening memories. Fortunately, she is distracted by a terrible chauffeur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place several days before Lhugy_for_short's fic 'Death Fears Not The Reaper'

**PRINCESS OF THE WANING MOON**

 

**Chapter 1: A Woman Walks Alone at Night**

 

Marching through the streets of Insomnia, Luna clutched her purse and tried to steady her fried nerves. She was in casual clothes and prayed she looked ordinary. People seemed too occupied with their own lives to notice her. How Insomnian. She wasn't even sure where she'd go, she just had the need to explore more of the city without an escort.

 

It hadn't been easy to slip away from Ravus but she managed it. Her brother focused on the pending negotiations behind closed doors. The less Luna knew, the better. She wasn't foolish.

 

As the face of Fenestala Pharmaceuticals she couldn't afford to be. Her contemporaries had scandals and sex tapes but she had broken promises. No wonder people turned to the drug to ease their pain. All the less aware that her family profited from the suffering.

 

_I am the reason why everyone is sick_ , she thought. It was no wonder people lost faith in the Nox Fleuret name. She chased the thoughts away with some browsing. The woman considered buying a jeweled tiara but opted against it. While looking at bracelets, a conversation caught her ear. 

 

"Did you hear? They're showing the Aulea collection now?"

 

Luna perked up and followed the signage in the plaza until she found the Vivenne Westwood shop. There was a small crowd and since they were taking pictures, she decided to as well. Chatter reached her ears in bits.

 

"I didn't think they'd see the light of day..."

 

"Guess they thought it was time, considering the young _ohji_ is getting old enough to marry."

 

Luna grimaced. There were rumors about that already. She was sure Regis had the display up to show his silent approval of the arranged marriage. She shook away thoughts of Noctis and focused on the dresses.

 

The display was a simple and elegant one. Two mannequins stood on a plush blue carpet on either side of the window. Between them was a portrait of the late Aulea Lucis Caelum, smiling. Long dark hair framed a round face with delicate features. Her blue eyes sparkled and it looked like she was about to laugh. Under the portrait was a small bouquet of sylleblossoms on a table.

 

On one side was the white and gold embroidered wedding dress. It was a sleeveless floor-length gown with an asymmetrical bust. Twin tail lapels flared from the sides from the waist. She knew the sapphire choker and earrings were a personal gift from her mother. Luna found herself touching her own necklace, a crescent moon with two stars on either side.

 

She gave her attention the other dress. It was much more simpler but rather elegant. It was a deep black dress with an asymmetric cowl neckline and rutching along the waist and hips. The fabric was nearly see through. It almost seemed scandalous. Luna grinned when she took pictures. Ravus wouldn't let her consider wearing something like that. If he saw her in it, he might die.

 

"...I heard someone actually saw Regis here one night, looking all sad."

 

"Can you blame him? I mean, it's his wife's wedding dress. He never even remarried..."

 

She froze, guilty. She was imagining herself wearing a dead woman's clothes—marrying said woman's son. The young woman walked away from the display, her head low.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Once she'd left the shopping district, the scenery drastically changed. The flickering streetlamps made empty buildings seem alive. It was eerie. She wondered what catastrophe happened to create such a place.

 

She wasn't sure how long she walked but her legs ached. Hugging her arms to her body, she couldn't fight off the perpetual breeze prickling her skin. The buildings here were tall enough to make some kind of wind tunnel. That was something her...father? told her...

 

She shivered with chill and fatigue. Perhaps it was time to return to Ravus. She looked around and her face fell. She had no idea where she was. She rummaged through her purse and pulled out her phone--and blinding light caused her to drop it.

 

"Hey!"

 

Luna scooped up her phone, ignoring the car and the man calling to her from the driver's seat. She forced her tired legs to move and hurried away. The Tenebraen black car followed her, slow.

 

"Oi, you're..." The man, a rough looking brunette, paused. "You're from _up north_ , aren't you?"

 

So he knew she was from the North. _Tenebrae_. She continued on a little quicker.

 

"Where ya stayin'? I know it's not around here in the Ruins." He tried to be playful but grew frustrated. "C'mon, get in the car! I'm tryin' to help you!"

 

"No thank you!" Luna snapped. "I am fine. Carry on, sir!"

 

She heard a loud sigh and then.

 

_"Non enim dormiunt..."_

 

"- _Insomnia Immortalis._ " She said with a little too much enthusiasm. She spun around and stormed up to the window. She leaned inside. As casually as she could manage, she questioned the stranger.

 

"Are you in service to the Caelums? What business do you have with me?"

 

"I'm a member of the Kingsglaive, if that's what you're wonderin' about." He said. "Didn't expect to see you wandering about, Lady Lunafreya."

 

"I didn't expect to see a car with a Tenebraen paint job either." She stood up, looking at the twinkling skyline. "There's very dire consequences for impersonating the _oyabun's_ private detail."

 

“Do I _**look**_ like a guy who can impersonate anything?” He scoffed.

 

“No.” Luna had to force herself not to smirk at the indignant that crossed his face.

After a beat, her liliac eyes flicked at the passenger door. The Glaive met her annoyance with a confused shrug. Frustrated, Luna yanked the front passenger side door open and slid in the seat.

 

"I'm staying at the Grand Leville," She said as she pulled her scarf free. She fluffed her hair, letting it fan out loose. Luna fetched a compact and flipped it open, the built in lights coming on. She was about to apply a fresh coat of lip gloss when she noticed they were still parked.

 

"Is there a problem?"

 

"Nah, I just thought you didn't want me to move while you did all...that." He pulled away from the curb. "Guess I thought wrong."

 

"Are you always this curt with your passengers?"

 

"I'm this curt with everybody." He didn't seem to notice Luna studying him. He wasn't dressed in the usual Kingsglaive outfit. He wore a suit worthy of a chauffeur but seemed uncomfortable in it. "I dunno why you're here in Insomnia but I couldn't let you walk around the ruins...not safe."

 

"My hero." She said with a roll of her eyes. A tense moment passed. She sighed. "I'm very sorry. It's been so long since I've visited Insomnia. I just wanted to see as much of it as I could...and you don't seem like the type to be a Glaive."

 

"I'll bet." He smirked. "You don't need to worry, _ojou-sama_. You didn't hurt my feelings. In fact, I'm relived you didn't jump in the car right away."

 

"Is that a common occurrence for you?" Luna propped her head up on her hand, amused. "Women throwing themselves in your car?"

 

"About as common as finding runaway heiresses wanderin 'round past curfew."

 

"Fair enough." She watched the buildings pass by, thankful that her driver went slow. "I don't think I caught your name."

 

"I didn't give it." Luna rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I can see your reflection, Princess."

 

"You should be paying attention to the road, Sir Glaive."

 

"Sir Glaive?" He scoffed. "You Fleruets really are stuck in the past."

 

They stopped at a red light and Luna was ready to argue but he interrupted her.

 

"Does the _ohji_ know you're in town?"

 

The question made a hard lump form in her throat. She swallowed and shook her head.

 

"Noctis doesn't know I'm here. I want it to stay that way." Give him a little bit of peace before she would shatter it.

 

"Why? Don't want him knowing you were out here slummin' it with the commoners?" His words held a bitter edge to them.

 

"It's not that." She retorted. "Noctis looks up to me. I don't want him to think that I'm a flighty coward who avoided him until the last possible minute. I just needed to clear my head. He deserves me at my best."

 

_Mm_. The man clenched his jaw tight. Luna stammered out an apology, angry she was being so careless.

 

"Calm down, Princess." the Glaive chuckled. "Don't cry. I'm just messin' with ya."

 

"I wasn't going to cry!" Luna scoffed in almost fake indigence. "You're something of a prat, aren't you?"

 

"The fuck's a prat? That a fancy way of calling me an ass?" He quirked an eyebrow. " You can swear around me, y'know. I promise I won't rat you out to your big brother."

 

"You.” She clapped a hand on his knee. “Are an _ass_."

 

They both grinned returning their attention to the streets. The light turned green.

 

"I don't usually do this. This ain't even my suit." He took a careful turn, going closer to the Citadel. "In fact, I fully intend for this to be my first and last day."

 

"Surely, you don't mean that, Sir Glaive-"

 

"Nyx." He interjected. "Nyx Ulric."

 

“Well, Nyx, whoever assigned you to this,” she slumped in her seat with a sigh. Sleep began to take her. ”...is an idiot.”

 

“You ain't kidding.” Nyx kept his eyes on the road. Though traffic was spare, an accident was the last thing he needed right now. When the Glaive came upon the bright lights of the Grand Lestallum, he skipped the valet. He turned into the covered general parking of the hotel. There'd be an elevator leading up to the lobby and he could be somewhat covert. The heiress deserved some privacy.

 

“Alright, Princess.” Nyx shifted into 'park' “Time to go back to the castle...”

 

Glancing over, Luna curled up in the seat, asleep. All tension left her face and as cliched as it was, she appeared dreadfully peaceful. “C'mon,” He tapped her cheek and with a small noise she shifted away from him. “You're just as bad as the _ohji_.”

 

He tried again only this time, she nuzzled his hand. When she leaned into him, her warm breath ghosted over his palm. Her eyes fluttered open and Nyx expected her to jerk away from him. What she should have done was pull away and reprimand him for touching her. Instead, she mirrored him, reaching out and running her hand down his stubbled cheek. They stayed like that for too long. The simple act was the most rebellion she could afford.

 

"I suppose this is where we part ways." She whispered with sad resignation. Luna shifted away from him to undo her seat-belt. "You are truly a terrible chauffeur."

 

"Guess I can't count on you for a recommendation, then." Nyx reached over, opening her door with his jaw clenched tight. Once he got some distance between them, he relaxed enough to joke. "Shame, I thought I had a future in driving around spoiled, lil' rich girls."

 

"You can barely handle one." She stepped out. Leaning down, she peered in. "I'm sure you've got other things lined up for the future. Right, Mr. Nyx?"

 

"True." He sighed. "Guess you better get goin', _ojou-sama_."

 

"Please, you can call me, _Luna_." She suggested. "After tonight, it's only fair."

 

"That your idea of a tip?" The Glaive jeered. He turned the ignition and the car roared to life. Luna pushed the door shut and walked towards the elevator. Before she was clear of any moving traffic screech of tires forced her to stumble to a halt. The car stopped beside her and Nyx rolled down the window.

 

He leaned towards her with a nod. "Goodnight, _Luna_."

 

Then, he sped out of the parking structure. Luna deflated with relief. It was short lived when she checked her phone and saw the number of missed calls from Ravus.

 

She lifted her chin and strode towards the elevator in defiance. She'd deal with the fallout from her absence. A punishment was due but they couldn't say or do too much to her. After all, she was their most valuable asset.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Nyx pulled up to the abandoned mill, 45 minutes late, to the irritation of his fellow Glaives.

 

"Fuckin' hell," Crowe swore, shuffling into the front seat. "Took you long enough."

 

"Got sidetracked." Said Nyx. "How was your night, kids?"

 

"Someone got rude with the Reaper." Pelna chirped, sliding into the backseat. "Luche is loading up the packages now."

 

"Ah, drop off at Crestholm, then?"

 

The conversation was so casual that it was easy to forget there were processed body parts in the trunk. Crowe and Pelna were practically magicians with the skill they used to break down rats. They both were surprisingly well-adjusted, too.

 

Pelna was a King's Knight addict and almost got killed when an event notification gave away his position. He knew for a fact that Crowe slept soundly. They treated it like the chore it was. The only person who seemed to enjoy it on a deeper level was Luche. Maybe he was reading too much into him...

 

"You're taking to this whole chauffeuring thing pretty well, _kyodai_." Luche shuffled into the back seat. "Maybe you should consider changing professions-"

 

"I'll consider shoving a foot up your ass-"

 

"The hell?!" Crowe squirmed, digging into the cushions until she pulled out a jeweled makeup compact. The gold Tenebraen etching flickered in the sparse moonlight. "Think I know why you were late, _aniki_."

 

The other two whooped in amusement. Nyx rolled his eyes.

 

"It's not what you think." The shouting continued. "It belongs to Lunafreya Fleuret."

 

"Lunafreya _**Nox**_ Fleuret?" Pelna asked. "The Princess of Fenestala?"

 

"Well, shit." Crowe looked at the compact, fascinated. "Guess I can't keep it then..."

 

She seemed a little sad about that. Nyx couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She was such a loyal and competent Glaive was easy to forget that wanted nice things from time to time. He wasn't even sure he'd ever seen her put on makeup beyond the occasional tube of cheap lip balm.

 

“Can you give it back to her for me?" Nyx asked. "I'm sure she'll repay you with coffee or something?"

 

"You think so?" Crowe couldn't hide the hopefulness in her voice. Guess Lunafreya had a fan. Crowe pocketed the compact. “Yeah, sure. I got some business downtown tomorrow morning so I'll deliver it on the way.”

 

“She must've made an impression on you, huh?” said Pelna. Nyx clutched the steering wheel and tried to forget about the fading warmth on his hand. His mouth twitched in amusement.

 

“I s'pose she did.”  


	2. Meetings and Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Dragon, Aranea meets with the Nox Fleuret, Luna flees. Alone, she enters into her own negotiations with the kumicho.

**PRINCESS OF THE WANING MOON**

 

**Chapter 2: Meetings and Preparations**

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

In her dreams, Luna always found herself in a field of sylleblossoms. It had been years since she’d seen something beyond the glass and concrete. Her small hand would touch a flower, only to pass through it. Then she would look up and see a frail, raven haired boy facing away from her.

 

Noctis.

 

The girl approached him before the sky above darkened. The blue blossoms faded into red and melted away. She grabbed at Noctis but her hand passed through. She found her palm bloody and screamed but no sound came.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“LUNAFREYA!”

 

The young woman jolted in her seat and strong hands held her shoulders. Disoriented, her eyes settled on the source of the voice. Her brother watched her, concerned.

 

“Luna, you had the dream again, didn’t you?”

 

“I suppose I did.” She shot him a weak smile. “I am sorry.”

 

“You’ve nothing to apologize for.” Ravus pulled out a handkerchief, dabbing at her face. He lingered a touch too long when he ghosted the cloth over her lips. “You’ll need to adjust your makeup.”

 

“Right.” She twisted away from him and fetched what she needed. With well-practiced precision, she’d gone from bleary eyed to rosy and ethereal. The fear and sadness became ‘determined melancholy’. They both dressed in casual clothes and donned thick sunglasses. Luna wore her hair down and covered it with a lilac scarf while Ravus wore a purple baseball cap. She found that hilarious.

 

"You snuck out last night."said Ravus. "Did you see the old man while you were out?”

 

"I didn't." Luna raised her head. "I did run into one of his Glaives, though.”

 

"The Kingsglaive? That pitiful excuse for a security detail?” The man sneered. “I'm pretty sure he only took them in because of what he did to us.

 

"Ravus. Lord Regis had no choice but to flee that day-"

 

"He abandoned us. Abandoned _you_." He allowed the sorrow to bleed into his words. "I'm the one who had to give up control of Fenestala to Niflheim because he was too busy fortifying his own security."

 

"Regis did all he could for us." This was a well worn argument but one she wouldn't back down from. She would always defend him. Her mother would have. "He would have supported us if you held out but now...now you're just Niflheim's lap dog."

 

She expected the remark to insult him. His recent promotion to _oyabun_ of the Nox Fleurets was conditional. He still had to take orders and Ravus hated being subservient to anyone. Before she could do any damage control, her brother sighed.

 

"I know where I stand. I'm nothing more than a puppet...” He took her hand in his lap and gave a gentle squeeze. “...but I will do anything I can keep you safe... Luna, you are the only hope in salvaging mother's legacy."

 

That made her stomach turn. She ignored it and cast him a reassuring smile.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The car slowed to a halt and the two exited, hand-in-hand. Their advisers flocked to their sides, dressed causal and acting anything but. Marching in solidarity, the Nox Fleuret group approached the Gold Saucer Grill. The sickly yellow sign flickered as they walked inside.

The place was empty for a supposed family establishment. A lump formed in her throat and she worried they were falling into a trap.

 

Cheerful music blared and bright lights assaulted her sight. There were plenty of games and the constant scent of greasy pizza but no people save for the trio at the bar. Clad in black, they looked horribly out of place. Surrounded by copious shot glasses, they couldn’t have been more conspicuous.

 

Their leader, a silver-haired woman, smirked at seeing them. She nodded to her two male companions and sauntered over to Ravus.

 

“Highwind.” He said her name in greeting.

 

“Lord Ravus.” Her olive eyes traveled to their joined hands. She quirked an eyebrow. “On a date?”

 

Rolling his eyes, he released Luna, who took her hand and rubbed it. It ached from how hard Ravus squeezed but it wasn’t his fault. He wasn’t aware of it, most of the time. The team of advisers whispered among themselves and Luna knew they didn’t want her here. All the more reason why she wanted to be here.

 

They all sat at a table in the middle of the restaurant. Luna was already sick of the repetitive music but didn’t show it on her face. Perhaps she’d be nostalgic if she’d come to such a place as a child but now, it all seemed miserable. She rubbed her temple and tried to soothe away the beginnings of a headache.

 

“Oi, Lady Lunafreya,” Said one of Highwind’s men–A man named Wedge. “Want a little somethin’ for the headache?”

 

She politely declined. She could guess he’d give her something more nefarious than aspirin. She wasn’t judging. She’d be a hypocrite to do so, considering her circumstances.

 

“We shouldn't be meeting but you guys know I’m looking out for you. I promised your mother I would.” Highwind slammed down another shot. “Some shit is about to go down so if you can seal the deal with that pretty boy, that would be a big load off Nox Fleuret. This is coming from someone who is starting to doubt her current employers.”

 

“I didn’t think you’d care unless the money was good.” Ravus jabbed. “What could Niflheim be doing that made you have a change of heart?”

 

“Ain’t what they doin.” said the other man, Biggs. “It’s what they’re gonna do.”

 

“Some shit is going down, Lord Ravus.” The Dragon added. On addressing him as such, the older man stiffened his spine. “Watch your well-dressed ass.”

 

“What are your plans, Aranea?” Luna asked. All eyes turned to her, unhappy she dared to speak, but the young woman didn’t care. It wasn’t going to be safe for Aranea, no matter how tough she was. She didn’t want to leave her alone but Nox Fleuret had few skilled hands to spare on her behalf. Highwind might reject aid anyway. She preferred to work alone. “If things start happening, the Kingsglaive will suspect you right away. They won’t be willing to listen.”

 

“Aw, you worried about me, Princess?” Aranea teased. “Don’t worry. If they come after me, I’ll know I was right to go behind my boss’ back and warn you.”

 

“We appreciate the warning.” said Ravus. “Can you handle yourself against Regis’ guardians?”

 

“Of course I can.” She lounged back in her chair. “Always wanted to punch a few of them pretty Glaives in the face.”

 

Nervous laughter bubbled up from the group. The topic shifted to their true purpose of entering Insomnia. The advisers and Ravus worked over the rehearsed speech they planned for Luna to say to the _oyabun_ and his son. The meeting was three days from now…

...three days until she’d offer herself in marriage to Noctis. The woman folded her hands in her lap and tuned it all out. What would it matter? She couldn’t say what she wanted to. Her own words were never good enough.

 

Her phone vibrated and she decided to be more blatant about checking it. When she looked disinterested, people said more than they should. She scrolled past various messages, replying to some.

 

A hot new fusion restaurant was opening up and wanted her to make an appearance. She decided to hold off on that one. She wasn't in the mood to be seen at the moment.

 

One of her associates, a woman around her age, announced her _third_ wedding engagement. [[Congratulations! I hope this one works out]]

 

Another woman texted her, asking if she could borrow the lawyer on Nox Fleuret's retainer and sue Meteor Press. They'd printed unflattering shots of her exiting a party and wouldn't take them down. Luna rolled her eyes. There was no way she'd ask Gentiana to take on something so frivolous.

 

[[I'll see what I can do. Those vultures should be stopped!! Do be careful when you get out your car, next time]].

 

Her eyes rested on a particular text. It had just arrived from an unknown number.

 

[[I am here.]]

 

She excused herself and headed to the bathroom.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Luna stood at the mirror, studying her reflection. She practiced her expressions, searching for the best one to mask the pain of rejection. She was sure Noctis had someone. He was too wonderful not to. A lot more real than she was. She was the one who’d stepped into a role she wasn’t fit for and played at being 'Princess’ of the underworld.

 

Sylva Nox Fleuret was always the Queen of Tenebrae, even after her death 12 years ago. The shadow of her lost power haunted the young woman. She could study her mother all she wanted but she could never be her.

 

Her phone went off again.

 

[[Are you safe?]]

 

Her lips pulled into a thin, displeased line. She had no idea how to answer that. She needed do something soon. It was rude to keep people waiting.

 

[[I'm on my way.]]

 

She made her way to the paper towel dispenser when a cool breeze drew her eyes upwards.

 

Someone cracked the small window open. Luna’s eyes widened. She could probably fit. Taking a quick glance around, she hopped up. Muscles strained and she pulled herself towards freedom. She managed to get halfway out before she got stuck. She pulled. Once. Twice.

 

“Shit.” she hissed. Of all the ways she was going to die, she was sure it would be of embarrassment.

 

“What the fuck?” Came a voice behind her. Highwind. The click of heels on tile drew closer.

“Aranea.” Luna said her name as a plea. No need to pretend with her. At least not like this. A sigh came from behind her.

 

“Fine.” Warm hands slid up her legs before Luna felt a firm grip on her thighs. Aranea boosted her up and with the extra support she managed to wiggle out of the window. She landed, nearly tumbling to the ground and hopped to her feet. Immediately, she started adjusting her outfit, relived at how clean she still looked.

 

“If I have to come bail you out, I’m gonna kick your ass.” Aranea’s voice drifted down.

 

“Of course.” She started out into the street but stopped. “Ah, thank you.”

 

There was no response. Aranea was most likely gone and that meant she should be as well.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

After getting going a couple blocks away, she sent a hasty text to the unknown number, announcing her location. Her phone buzzed.

 

[[Wait there. Your escort will arrive shortly.]]

 

Minutes later, a young woman pulled up on a motorcycle. She pulled off her helmet, revealing a messy nest of brown hair. Though she wore a simple t-shirt and leather pants, the tattoo were a giveaway. She beamed at Luna.

 

"Wow, the pictures in the magazine don't do you justice." She complimented."Hop on, _ojou-sama_!"

 

"O-on this?" She was nervous but somewhat excited. Normally, she'd worry about the smell of gasoline but Aranea already knew she was gone. The Dragon would find a way to make her life a living hell once she returned.

 

"Yup. Just hold on to me nice and tight." She tossed the young woman a spare helmet. Luna donned it and climbed on. "Got the order at the last minute but ya can't say no when it's for the _oyabun_."

"No, I suppose you can't." Luna hugged the other woman's waist, hoping she wouldn't squeeze her too tight. She'd never ridden on one of these before. She must have been secure because the woman took off into the street.

 

"I'm Crowe, by the way." The Glaive yelled. "The captain said you had a thing about names."

 

"Captain?" She grew confused for a moment but quickly remembered the Glaive from last night. "You mean Nyx? _He's_ your captain?!"

 

"Oh man," Crowe said between peels of laughter. "That hard to believe, huh?! _Aniki_ will not hear the end of this!"

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The small noodle shop had a few customers. Something Luna found surprising and comforting. Empty restaurants—like the Gold Saucer from earlier—were eerie. Made her think of the Ruins.

 

Luna followed Crowe to the back, feeling warm and relaxed...which had her on high alert. She couldn't afford to drop her guard. Not now. She tried not to seem too jumpy, focusing on the Glaive's tattoos running up her arms. Crows swarmed up her arms soaring on winding patterns that disappeared under her t-shirt. Hardly any of the women in the Nox Fleuret had _irezumi._ Then again, before her mother, there was a very specific place for women there...and that was the place she was in, right now.

 

The women stopped in front of a pair of old paper doors framed with worn wood.

 

"Well, this is where I leave ya." Crowe shot her a crooked grin. "I ain't high enough to go further."

 

"Thank you, Miss Crowe."

 

"Don't think I earned the 'Miss', ojou-sama." She made her way to the exit but stopped, remembering something.

 

"Ah!" Crowe presented her with a fancy compact. Luna didn't even recognize it at first. "Nyx wanted me to return this to you."

 

_Oh_. Color crept up in her cheeks and she wasn't sure why. "...You can have it."

 

"Really?" Crowe blinked. "Thank ya, _ojou-sama_! I mean, you probably got a million of these, so..."

 

"It's fine." The Glaive was probably right. All the more reason to let her keep it, Luna decided. Plus, it warmed her heart to see how the woman's face just lit up. If she saw Nyx again, she would be sure to tell him that she was a decent tipper after all.

She winced. She shouldn't be thinking about someone else right now.

She raised her head and summoned a tightness in her spine to channel the late Sylva's strength. Luna dismissed Crowe with a graceful nod and the brunette took her leave

She waited until the Glaive outside and then slid open the doors.

In the middle of the small room sat Regis Caelum. The _kumicho_ 's imposing presence made the small space suffocating. Memories from years ago flooded back and her composure faltered.

 

"Well, a new hostess already?" The old man teased, amused at his own joke.

 

Luna smiled, grateful that he'd given her a moment to get her bearings.

 

"Forgive me for not bringing your hot sake." She replied jovially, sliding the doors shut.

 

Confident, he shut the doors behind her. Taking her seat directly in front of him, she bowed. She cast a quiet greeting to the other men who sat at the small table. On either side of Regis sat his trusted advisers, Clarus and Weskham. Standing watch was a stern looking member of the Kingsglaive- a brown haired man with a scarred face.

 

Regis clutched his cane, a sharp glint in his eye. The Ring of the Lucii seemed to spark to life with his shift in demeanor.

 

"Now, what are you intentions for this meeting, Lunafreya."

 

"I came to deliver a warning." The Glaive tensed up but Regis ordered him to stand down. He obeyed but scowled, his eyes locked on the young woman. Ignoring him, Luna continued. "Niflheim still controls the Nox Fleuret and most of our assets."

 

"Do they control you?" Weskham asked.

 

"To some degree."Luna wrung her hands in her lap. "I am sorry but we can not be trusted. To allow the Nox Fleuret into your house would be allowing Niflheim in."

 

"Which means they are already here." Regis announced. "This is a persistent rat problem, isn't it? A full-scale extermination is in order."

 

A chill ran down Luna's spine. Someone might die because of this. People have already died...

 

"If we lure them in, we could take them out."

 

"A risky plan." Clarus added. "..but what about Claustra. She's already been sniffing about."

 

"I can deal with the District Attorney." Luna offered. They all grew quiet, listening eagerly. "Fenestala still has a lot to answer for. With a few compromised servers, we can shift her attention to the incoming investigation."

 

The District Attorney was a good woman but at the end of the day, the woman craved glory. Taking down a corrupt pharmaceutical company would give her that and keep her nose out of the shadows. Keep her eyes on the moon so she wouldn't see what went on in the darkness. That was how they were supposed to work with the Caelums. How it used to be. 

 

"If she focuses on the Nox Fleuret, then that will put pressure on those under the thrall of Niflheim." Her next words took on a rough edge. "They will either come out into the light or be crushed by the weight of their own actions. 

 

"Even Ravus?" asked Weskham

 

"Yes." She felt the need to defend her brother but knew the act appear as weakness. She focused on numbers so she wouldn't think about the possibility of abandoning her brother. "According to the projections, about 85% of Fenestala's assets will freeze. The media will be too occupied with the coming scandals and you will be able to operate undetected."

 

"Would cripple the Niffs." Clarus said, hopeful. "Would utterly destroy your name though, Lunafreya."

 

"That may be," Luna spoke with a quiet, but desperate firmness. "...but the choice is mine and mine alone."

 

"You don't seem too upset at losing your birthright." Weskham said with concern. "There will be no turning back once you start this."

 

Beyond their stern composure, they worried for her and that made Luna feel a little guilty. Her mother had built a front for them, laundering money through Fenestala. Sylva's efforts helped bring legitimacy to the seedy underworld they dwelt in...but it made her an easy target. Luna knew she was in the same situation but she would not make the mistake her mother did. At least she _knew_ she was pawn.

 

"My loyalty is to my family and the Caelums." She gave a deep bow. "I will serve the _kumicho_ with my all."

 

Such nice words. What she really wanted to say was that she'd be happy to give it all away. They could burn down everything for all she cared. There were worst ways to lose everything.

"You've always been quite decisive, haven't you?" Clarus added. "It is a relief to know the _ohji_ will gain such a strong and determined wife."

 

"Thank you." Luna felt her mouth grow dry at the prospect. “Will you need anything more from me?”

 

The old man shook his head, slow. Maybe there was more he wanted to say as well.

 

_Someday_ , she thought. _Someday we'll be able to talk about what happened..._

 

"Consider this meeting adjourned." He tapped his cane on the floor. "Non enim dormiunt."

 

Everyone replied in turn. "Insomnia Immortalis."

 

“Drautos." The Glaive snapped to attention when Regis called him."Please see Lady Lunafreya to her hotel..."

 

A small part of her hoped he'd ask for one of the other Glaives to do it...maybe even a specific one-

 

"-personally."

 

They both seemed disappointed.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Drautos made no small talk on the drive back to the Grand Lestallum. The few times she looked at him, he glowered at her from the rear view mirror. After a long pause, he spoke. 

 

“Tell me, Lunafreya.” He said, cooly. “Do you remember the disaster in Galahd? The one our _oyabun_ took upon himself to clean up?”

 

“Yes.” Alarm bells sounded in her head. “The Nox Fleuret were grateful for the efforts. Are you from Galahd?”

 

An entire district suffered when one of the processing plants under Fenestala malfunctioned. A lot of people got sick and died. Tenebrae refused to take in the refugees, stating there was no direct link. The truth was the Tenebraen citizens just didn't want them there, calling them 'unsavory elements'. Regis took it upon himself to fund relief efforts and 'job placement'. The Kingsglaive, his personal detail, was made up of Galahd refugees...and if she had to guess, she was in a car with one of them.

 

“Yeah, I'm from there.” Drautos confirmed. “I can see you figuring it out in that pretty blond head of yours.”

 

“I'm sorry.” It was all she could think to say. He eyed her through the mirror.

 

“Are you?”

 

They pulled up to the hotel and the valet opened the door. Thanking him, she stepped out. She thought to thank the Glaive captain anyway but saw he stared straight ahead with his jaw clenched tight. Unnerved, she headed into the building.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Though it was still early in the day, Luna found a loud party underway in her suite. In the middle of it all was Highwind and her underlings with Ravus... _celebrating_. Her brother whipped his head back, wiping his nose in a familiar motion. On the table in front of them were a couple of lines of powder on a mirror and she didn't have to see more. Shrugging her purse off her arm, she snatched up a remote and turned off the music. The few guests expressed annoyance but once people realized who killed the affair, they filed out quickly. Luna stood there, unamused.

 

"Hey, Lord Ravus, looks like we found her." The older woman turned and eyed her with cold triumph. “Care to join the festivities?”

 

"Sorry, Lady Luna.” Biggs apologized. “The boss here was so stressed about you going missin'. We had to do something to keep 'em from goin' after the Caelums.”

 

“The Caelums-” Her voice took on a shrill tone and she cleared her throat. “The Caelums would never hurt me.”

 

“But they could.” Aranea added.

 

“You're not helping!” Luna yelled, frustrated.

 

“Not trying to help.” The mercenary spoke the truth. As soon as Niflheim took hold, Aranea had always been in her way. She couldn't speak to Noctis—or anyone—freely without her slinking around somewhere. When she was younger, she'd considered her a friend. Now she knew better. The Dragon was feeding info to her own superiors—whoever they were.

 

Aranea introduced Ravus to Starscourge years ago. The designer drug had a numbing effect her brother couldn't get enough of. Even after the very public affair of helping him sober up, Luna's efforts were sadly temporary. It seemed whenever she went against the arbitrary rules, Aranea would always have a ready supply of the substance for her brother. After his appointment as head of the family, the occurrence was a lot more common.

 

Anything to keep them under control. Luna wondered what her mother saw in Highwind all those years ago. Whatever it was, there was a good chance it wasn't there anymore.

 

“That's enough, Highwind. Leave my sister be.” Ravus growled, suddenly alert. “Your _oyabun_ commands it.”

 

“Thank you-”

 

“You went to see him, didn't you?” His violet eyes flashed with rage. Luna's mind raced. He knew she went to visit Regis- “Noctis.”

 

Her eyes widened in surprise but she was already processing this new information.

 

“It's been years! I thought it would be nice to see him once before the proposal.” Wasn't entirely a lie but it would be enough to misdirect Aranea.

 

“You shouldn't have gone without me. I doubt Regis has the decency to raise the _ohji_ to be a gentleman.”

 

“Then you should have faith that I can handle myself.”

 

“That's the problem.” Ravus stormed up to her, the mercenaries watching with rapt attention. “You shouldn't have to! What does he know about sacrifice? About honor? Sitting there with his glorified babysitters while we have struggled. He...he...”

 

His eyes lolled back in his head as the seizure took him, and Luna sprang into action. Ravus was taller so all she could do was hold him and keep him from hitting the floor. Biggs and Wedge eyed each other with panic but Aranea raised a hand and they froze.

 

"He doesn't deserve you." Ravus clutched her arms hard enough to bruise. She ignored it and kept is head elevated. "They will all pay...on mother's blood...m-mother..."

 

“He said he could handle it.” Aranea piped in. “Guess the young _oyabun_ doesn't know his limits.”

 

Luna ignored her, cradling Ravus' body. The seizure had ended and now he grew slack. His groomed hair was now messy and his skin soaked with sweat. His breathing slowed down to a normal pace but he still shivered.

 

“Fuck, is he gonna need a doctor?” The mercenary made no effort to hide the annoyance in her voice.

 

“He will be fine.” Luna brushed some hair away from his face. “He just needs to rest.”

 

“Get to your posts.” The Dragon snapped. The two men hurried out. She sauntered up to Luna and looked down at her. “This wouldn't have happened if you didn't leave. Next time you get the urge to do something reckless, remember who bears the consequences of your actions.”

 

The threat hung in the air while Aranea waited.

 

“I understand.” She squeezed her eyes shut hugging her now unconscious brother. He would be fine in the morning. She'd make sure of that.

 

Satisfied, The Dragon left her in the messy suite and started her patrol. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are! Hope you enjoy this thing as I write it. I look forward to hearing your feedback and stuff. Thank you for reading.


End file.
